Power Rangers: Samurai Strike
Power Rangers Samurai Strike is a fanfic of a Power Rangers adaption of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It's the eighteenth installment. NOTE: Please dont change anything thank you :) Synopsis Three thousand (3,000) years ago an army of Demon Warriors led by their leader Lord Murakou, rose up from the Underworld and conquered the Earth. After years of intense war, five (5) Samurai Rangers posessing the five (5)Earthly elements of Fire, Water, Wind, Forest and Earth rose up and did combat with the Demons and their Leader. With the help of mystical Power Symbols, Power Weapons and Folding and Disk Zords, Murakou along with his Demon soliders were sent to the deepest end of the Underworld where they were sealed away until the era of there next return. Centuries later, Murakou along with his fellow Demon brothers and sisters have return once more to take revenge on the current Samurai Rangers and flood the Earth of the Sanzu River so they could conquer it once more. Now a young prince with the help of his royal guardian Sato and his twin sister Kimico, Samurai Pink (1), must recruit the teenage descendants of the Original Samurai Rangers, Nathan (Samurai Blue), Joey( Samurai Green) and Melanie (Samurai Yellow) to fight the upcoming war. As the battle to rid the Earth of the Demons continue, they are joined by the lost Samurai Gold Ranger, Ashton, who joins the team as the sixth Samurai Ranger. As they take on the dark Demon forces, they learn new Power Symbols, acquire new Zords and Weapons and meet new friends and rivals. They also learn of a dark secret which could change there lives forever but the Samurai Strike Rangers are always ready to strike down the forces of evil and save the day. Together they will learn to bond and work together as a team to achieve their ulitmate goal. Samurai Rangers, Ready To Strike! Characters Rangers ﻿ ImagesCAI3J0IV.jpg|Samurai Strike Rangers. All Six Samurai Rangers.jpg|All Six Samurai Rangers! Female Samurai Red with team..jpg|Female Samurai Red with her team. Power Rangers Samurai Strike vs Power Rangers RPM.jpg|Power Rangers: Samurai Strike vs Power Rangers: RPM Allies * Sato - Shin and Kimico's guardian. *Hikaru - Kimico's guardian. *Daiki - head monk. Supporting Characters *Nathan's Dad *Eric - Joey's friend. *Reese - Joey's friend. *Shin & Kimico's Dad - former Emperor of the Hidden Kingdom. *Shin & Kimico's Mother - former Emperess of the Hidden Kingdom. *Lydia Harrison - Melanie's deceased sister. *Angela Harrison - Melanie's mother. *Fisherman *Matt - Nathan's swimmate. *William "Will" *Will's Dad *Original Samurai Rangers [[Villians|'Villians']] *Lord Murakou, Demon King. *Tenta, Wise Old Sage. *Chibba, Maiden of Sorrow. *Dekker, Lost Warrior of Grief. *Master Gikou, Master of Trickery. *Prince Gutton, Prince of Gluttony. *Scrappers/Super Scrappers/Furry Scrappers - foot soliders. *Commander Cog. *Grinders. [[Demons|'Demons']] Arsenals. Main Article: Arsenal (Samurai Strike) *Samuraizer *Samurai Katana *Blaze Sword *Aqua Bow *Hurricane Fan *Forest Spear *Earth Slicer *Samurai Disk Cannon *Barracuda Blade *Black Box *Super Samurai Katana *Bull Blaster *Samurai Disks *Shogun Buckle Samurai Folding Zord System. *'Ultra Samurai Megazord.' **'Samurai Megazord.' ***Lion Folding Zord. ***Dragon Folding Zord. ***Turtle Folding Zord. ***Bear Folding Zord. ***Ape Folding Zord. **'Samurai Battlewing Megazord.' ***Kabuto Disk Zord ***Swordfish Disk Zord ***Tiger Disk Zord **'Claw Megazord.' ***Claw Zord ***Squid Disk Zord **'Samurai Claw Megazord.' **'Samurai Lantern Zord.' ***Lantern Zord **'Bull Megazord.' ***Bull Zord **Shark Disk Zord Alternative Megazord Formations : *Kabuto Megazord. *Fencer Megazord. *Drill Master Megazord. *Spear Megazord. *Shark Attack Megazord. *Ultra Shark Attack Megazord. *Samurai Auxiliary Cannon. *Samurai Gear Formation. Episodes Main Series Episodes. #Samurai Strike Returns. #United We Stand. #Mean and Green. #Target Training. #Sticks and Stones. #The Big Catch. #Bride Wars. #Deals Off. #Taming Blue. #Under The Weather. #Revenge. #Test Of The Leader. #Samurai Girls. #Armored and Dangerous. #An Unexpected Arrival pt 1. #An Unexpected Arrival pt 2. #Accepted. #Kidnapped. #Team Spirit. #Gentlemen. #Journey To The Tengen Gate. #Taken. #Gone Too Soon pt 1. #Gone Too Soon pt 2. #A New Shade Of Pink. #Enter The Dream World. #The Ultimate Duel. #The Switch Game. #Overcoming Darkness. #Runaway. #Master Puppeeter. #The Rescue Job. #Taming The Beast pt 1. #Taming The Beast pt 2. #Father Knows Best. #Nathan's Choice. #A Sticky Situation. #Day Off. #A Recipe For Destruction. #Trouble On Mako. #Evil Emerges. #A Crack In The Earth pt 1. #A Crack In The Earth pt 2. #Fall Of The Great Leader. #A Stroke Of Fate. #The Last Duel. #The End Is Near. #The Master Returns. #The Sealing Symbol. #The Final Strike. Specials. *Samurai Strike The Movie: Rise Of The Forbidden. *Samurai Strike vs RPM: Clash Rangers Clash! *Samurai Strike: Trickster Sneak Peek. Category:Power Rangers (CN Era)